The other Loud Family(remake)
by cabgrant
Summary: The Loud children and parents are invited to their Aunt Sara's home to celebrate their cousin getting into college at fourteen. Will the girls behave themselves?
1. The invitation

**This story is being remade and won't be an aftermath about Brawl in the Family anymore. It will only be about the Loud's visit to Lynn Srs. brother Lucas and his family.**

Friday evening was pizza night at the Loud house and the eleven children, one boy and ten sisters who lived there were anticipating the arrival of the pizza delivery guy. The children's mother, a dental hygienist named Rita just came home from work a few minutes ago. Finally the doorbell rang. Lana stood outside her mother's door and shouted, "Mom, pizza's here!"

"Thank goodness the doorbells working now," she thought as she left her bedroom. "Lori and Leni, could you take the pizzas while I pay for them?" she requested of her eldest daughters who were sitting on the couch. After Rita paid for the pizzas, she walked into the dining room.

"Kids, no fighting over the pizza, or else I'll giving them to the people at the homeless shelter," she warned them.

After spending a few minutes talking with the children about their day at school while they ate, Rita decided to rest for a few minutes in her bedroom. As she relaxed on the bed reading an interesting novel, her cell phone rang. "Hello," she answered. After the conversation was over, Rita approached two of her daughters Luna and Leni as they performed their Friday evening chore of washing the dishes after dinner.

Girls," she announced, "Your Aunt Sara called a while ago with some great news. Wait in the living room and I'll call your brother and sisters."

Leni said, "Lynn's outside playing basketball, I'll get her."

Meanwhile…

Lori was getting ready for her after school job at Gus' Games and Grub. She was already in her work uniform and applying lipstick when she heard her mother knocking on her bedroom door.

"Lori, could you come to the living room for a minute," her mom said through the closed door.

Lori picked up her handbag and opened the door. "Can you tell me now," she asked her mom, "I have to take the bus to work since dad isn't home from his meeting and I don't want to be late. You know how Gus is with latecomers."

"I want everyone to hear it. Don't worry I won't take long," she reassured the seventeen year old.

After everyone gathered on the couch, Rita addressed them, "This won't take long, I know you have to finish your homework. Aunt Sara called me with wonderful news that your cousin Zachary has been accepted into college next fall. She's having a party for him next Saturday at four in the afternoon and she is inviting us," Rita told them. Zachary, fourteen was another child genius in the Loud family.

Suddenly Lynn groaned with annoyance, "Why do we have to go, they have nothing in common with us."

Then Lori spoke, "But I literally can't stand to be around those… goody two shoes cousins of ours for so long. Why have younger brothers and sisters that you can't boss around?" Lori's siblings just glared at her.

Rita scolded her by saying, "That's not a nice thing to say, young lady."

Lincoln spoke, "Well, I like Jenna because she enjoys reading comics."

"And Andrew likes my jokes," Luan added.

"Normally, I hold a distaste in participating in society's meaningless celebrations, but I will attend to offer my congratulations to a fellow genius for his good fortune," Lisa stated.

Rita sighed, "Sorry girls, but you are all going, besides you don't visit them often."

Rita's tone of voice then changed to a stern one, "And you're all going to behave. That means no fights over silly things like someone getting a bigger slice of cake."

"Oh my gosh" Lori suddenly blurted out, "I have to get to work," but at that moment the front door opened and in walked their dad, Lynn Loud.

"Evening everybody," he greeted his family.

Lori exclaimed, "Thank goodness you're here, dad," After Lori departed to drive the van to work, Rita told her husband about Aunt Sara's invitation.

"Good for Zach," Lynn the father remarked proudly. "Now I'm starving for some of that pizza," he declared then went to wash his hands before eating.

Later that night in Rita and Lynn Seniors bedroom….

After getting into their bed after a hard day's work, Lynn Sr. and Rita kissed each other goodnight. After turning off his lamp Lynn settled down to sleep but couldn't. He was in a state of worry. It was about his daughters and their tendency to not behave well in public. He started remembered a few incidents…

 _Lana and Lola_

 _They were invited to a classmate's birthday party last year. He received a call from the mother forty minutes after dropping them at the party to pick up his daughters because they had a fight over something he cannot remember. The fight ended when Lola punched Lana in her left arm then before Ava's mom could stop her Lana threw the fruit punch on Lola's pretty dress. Lynn Sr. was met at the front door by Ava's angry father. After that incident, Lana and Lola's classmates never invited them to any more parties._

 _Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr._

 _The parents wanted to teach their daughters some social graces by taking them to a restaurant for dinner. Lincoln and Lucy stayed home with Pop-Pop as their baby sitter. As they approached their booth, Leni and Lori fought over who would sit at the window, until Rita commanded Lori to take the seat. A server came with coloring books for the kids to occupy their time. While waiting for their dinner, Lori and Leni squabbled over the crayons while they colored, Lynn was eating her roll diners get before the meal is served, then asked Luna," You wanna see food?" then opened her mouth to show Luna the chewed up bread in her mouth. Then six year old Luan disappeared to the booth besides theirs and the little comedian started telling the couple a joke, but one that shouldn't be told while people are eating. The mortified couple just punched their plates away, placed some money on the table and left. Then an impatient Lynn started to knock her utensils on the table and chanted, "WE WANT FOOD, WE WANT FOOD!" then the other Loud girls except Leni followed suit. After trying for fifteen seconds to make them stop, (and enduring a lot of glares from other diners), Rita gave up in defeat and told Lynn Sr, "I give up, let's just leave." He agreed and the family left. Three minutes later while driving home…"We're hungry! "chanted the girls together._

" _While on the other hand Lincoln was always well behaved in public," Lynn Sr. thought._

Lynn Sr. then came back to the present. He turned on his lamp.

"Rita, are you awake?"

"Please dear not tonight," Rita grumbled.

"Honey, if the kids are coming with us to Zach's party, we have to lay down some rules so make sure they behave, especially the girls. I don't want Lucas thinking we're raising wild animals," Lynn remarked.

"Remember what happened last year when Lola and Lana attended that girl's birthday party?" he reminded her.

Rita gave a small shudder as she recalled that incident, then reassured him,

"Don't worry dear, they will behave. I'll think of a plan. Now turn off the light."

 **Rita got someone else to fix the doorbell after the hurricane**


	2. Not a Chapter

Not a chapter

Before continuing with the story here is an introduction to the other Loud family…

Dad- Lucas Loud- Two years older than his brother Lynn. He owns a successful consulting business. Has the same color hair as his brother but is not bald. Practices the authoritative method of parenting.

Mother – Sara Loud – Same age as her husband. Coincidentally, she is blonde like her sister-in-law Rita. Studied psychology in college and is a practicing child psychologist. A fair minded parent who also uses the authoritative method of parenting to raise her children.

The cousins…

Lauren (the eldest) 16 years. She has dark brown hair, is a straight-A student since elementary school. Volunteers at the local library where she lives.

Zachary (second oldest) 14 years. Started talking early and showed signs of genius at three. Started high school at eleven and can speak four other languages.

Jenna (11 years) A kid baker who actually competed in a junior baking competition recently. Came in second place and was a gracious loser unlike her cousin Lola who would throw a tantrum if she lost a beauty pageant. Has blonde hair.

Natalie (9 years) The other Loud athlete. A great swimmer and softball player who trains as hard as her cousin Lynn. Has blonde hair

Andrew (6 years) Has his dads hair color. Likes to play with toys and does well in school.


	3. Saturday and Sunday

The next day, Saturday morning

Rita Loud woke up to her alarm clock ringing. This was one of those Saturday's the dental office was open for business, so she had to go to work. The Loud kids typically slept until 10 am on the weekends, except Lincoln, who woke at 8:00 am to watch TV while his sisters were asleep. At the present time Lincoln was still at his friend Clyde's house for a weekend over. After taking her shower, Rita prepared breakfast for herself. Minutes later, while drinking her coffee, her thoughts were on what the younger girls would wear to the party. She had perused the contents of their closets the night before and found Lisa, Lucy and the twins didn't have any party-like attire. Most of her daughters weren't invited by other children to parties and sleepovers because of their difficult natures and a tendency to be disorderly. Luan, Lynn, Leni and Luna were the more sociable, Lori always had a few friends since she was little, but eventually, they stopped talking to her after a while.

Rita placed the empty plate and coffee mug in the kitchen sink after eating.

"I'll take them to the mall this afternoon to buy new clothes, and I'll take Lincoln after school on Monday," she thought, then left for work.

That evening, Rita and the four younger girls returned from the mall. The trip was incident-free with no fights between the girls. It was because she had warned them to behave or they would not be watching cartoons for two weeks. Only Lana objected when Rita bought a dress for her. "Lana, you're only wearing it for a few hours," she had told the tomboy. The younger girls went upstairs to get ready for dinner. After dinner, Rita called her husband into their bedroom.

"Lynn, now is the time to discuss what we going to do so that the kids behave at their Aunts house, I have a few suggestions."

She reached into her purse and removed a long list. Lynn Jr. looked it over and remarked, "This might work."

The next morning

The family enjoyed the typical breakfast they usually had every Sunday morning. Before the girls could take off after eating breakfast, Rita summoned them to meet her and Lynn Sr. in the living room.

Lynn S. and Rita stood before their children. "We'd like to discuss a very important matter with you. It's regarding Uncle Lucas," Rita stated in a serious tone.

"Shouldn't we wait for Lincoln to return from his weekend over," Lori questioned.

"This matter mainly concerns you girls. All of you have a tendency to…and don't take this personally, misbehave in public. Remember when mom and I decided to take you to that restaurant when you were nine, Lori. You all behaved so badly we had to leave even before we got our food," Lynn Sr. said.

"And just recently when you all got kicked out with Lincoln for fighting at the supermarket over buying treats," Rita added.

"But dad when we were invited to Uncle Lucas for Thanksgiving last year, we behaved ourselves," Luna protested.

The Loud girls actually behaved themselves mainly due to the fact their grandfather was invited. Pop-pop was one person who could be counted on to make the Loud kids be on their best behavior.

"This is what's going to happen. There's to be no whining about when is the food's going to be served. Lola and Lana no fighting period. Both of you cannot touch anything without Aunt Sara's permission. Lori, you're not allowed to take your phone so I'm taking it away before we leave the house. I also expect you to socialize with Lauren."

"But mom the girl is so bland. Aunt Sara doesn't even allow her to wear makeup," Lori protested.

"Then you won't get back your phone, if you do NOT talk to her," Rita warned.

Lori panicked slightly upon hearing that. "Fine. I'll spend time with her."

"Lola and Lucy, just like last time, you're not wearing makeup and nail polish since your Aunt doesn't approve of girls your age wearing them. Lucy don't bring your dark poetry and you can't scare them from behind. Lynn there's to be no roughhousing with your cousins. Lana you cannot play in the dirt nor bring any of your pets that slither or croak. And Lisa, talk to them in simple language, don't use so many big words. They might think you're being pretentious. Luan, you're not allowed to carry any of your prank material to the party. You can tell jokes, but only jokes that are not offensive, and we expect perfect table manners from each and every one of you," Rita continued.

"These are all the rules that we expect you to follow at your Aunt's house. You are all excused," Lynn Sr. ended the discussion. The girls scattered in various directions to do their own activities.

Meanwhile, at Clyde's house, Lincoln was just waking up in the guest bedroom.

Lincoln mused to himself, "This bed is so comfortable. You don't even feel like getting out of it."

He reluctantly pushed away the soft sheets and got out of the warm bed because he felt quite hungry. In the hallway, Lincoln could hear Clyde and one of his dads, Harold in the kitchen.

He slowly walked into the guest bathroom and washed his face, then afterwards went into the kitchen.

'Morning, Mr. McBride," Lincoln said to Harold.

"Morning Lincoln. Did you have a good sleep?" Harold asked.

Lincoln was always asked this question by Clyde's fathers every time he stayed over.

"Yes," he answered.

"Lincoln, you don't have to make your own breakfast. My other dad's buying us breakfast at Penny's," Clyde told his friend as he began looking in the refrigerator for something to eat.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "That's Howard," the other dad spoke. He departed to assist his husband with the meal.

After Lincoln and Clyde washed their hands, they sat in their pajamas with Harold and Howard in the kitchen for a pancake breakfast with fruit and orange juice (without pulp for Clyde).

The rest of the day found the Loud house practically silent. After the parents gave the sisters the riot act about how they were to behave at their Aunts, they weren't inclined to be their rowdy selves. That evening, Lynn barged into the bedroom Luna and Luan shared as they made preparations for school the next day.

"Drop everything you're doing, Lori's calling an emergency meeting now," the 13 year old girl said with an urgent voice.

Luna became slightly peeved. "What now," she muttered. Both girls and Lynn quickly rushed out of the bedroom.

They met Lana and Lola in the hallway. The five sisters entered Lori's/Leni's room and found Lucy, Leni and Lisa already there. Lori was standing at her desk.

"Meeting called to order," Lori announced as she banged whatever she was using for a gavel on her desk. "I know you all have to prepare for school tomorrow morning, so this won't take long," she added.

Lisa raised her hand. "I surmise this assembly is regarding the lecture our parents gave us this morning about our disorderly conduct practically every time we leave our abode to make us behave at our relatives next Saturday," she asked in her usual pretentious tone.

"Yes, Lisa," Lori responded.

"Is this about discussing ways to get out of going to Uncle Lucas and Aunt Sara?" Lynn asked.

"No Lynn. I called this meeting to ask everyone just to get along with each other this week for mom and dad's sake. That means Lola and Lana cannot fight over their toys or I literally will take them away. Luan this means no pranks even at school and Lynn just don't play ball in the house, Lisa no weird experiments that can cause explosions and Luna no loud music. Everybody will spend only four minutes in the bathroom this goes for both me and Leni. We'll let Lincoln use it first anytime he wants to use it. These things I ask of you. Any questions before you're dismissed." Five seconds passed in silence.

"Meeting adjourned!" she announced before using the 'gavel' once more.

 **A weekend over was created by Lincoln himself as a means to get a break from his large family every few weeks, but he actually told his family that it was because Clyde doesn't have siblings so he was doing it make Clyde not feel lonely all the time. His parents had agreed to the idea. It would start on Friday evenings and after school on Monday he'd to pick up his belongings at Clyde's and go home. Penny's diner is my take on Denny's.**


	4. Uncle Lucas and family

The next Saturday – the day of the Party

The members of the Loud household were awake and busy with their usual activities. Some of the children had resigned themselves to the fact they had no choice but to attend Zachary's party. Miraculously, none of the girls argued with each other for the entire week. Lynn Sr. had taken Vanzilla to the auto shop he always goes to for a tune-up Friday afternoon to prepare the vehicle for the thirty-five minute journey to his brother's house. Lori had gotten permission from Gus to take the day off. Lincoln enjoyed the privilege of getting showered before the others and just stayed in his room until it was time to get dressed.

In the twins bedroom as Rita placed the blue cotton dress she bought for Lana on the tomboy's bed, Lana protested, "But mom I said I don't want to wear a stupid dress, you're not making Lynn wear one."

"Lynn is old enough to decide for what she wants to wear," her mom answered back, "I expect you to wear that dress or you won't get to play outside for two weeks."

"Fine," Lana grumbled resignedly.

Her identical twin sister Lola sashayed into the bedroom. "The bathroom's free," she chanted.

"Remember Lola, no makeup," Rita remarked to the pageant princess before leaving the room. She walked towards Lisa/Lily's room to get her daughters ready.

Twenty minutes later, Lori was in her bedroom. She was already dressed and was putting some makeup in her bag when she heard her mother's voice from the stairs.

"Kids, I'm giving you just three more minutes to get downstairs! Meet your father and me in the living room." Rita shouted.

Lori sighed. She tried to come up with an excuse to stay home couldn't find any. She had spoken to her boyfriend Bobby about her 'predicament' during their lunch period on Monday.

"Mom is taking away my phone before we leave because she wants me to talk with my boring cousin Lauren. I literally wouldn't know what to talk about. We have absolutely nothing in common," she complained to him.

Bobby had responded by telling her to just ask her about what's happening at the school she attended.

"You can ask her if she saw the movie we went to last Friday," he added.

"It's probably a movie Aunt Sara wouldn't allow her to see," she complained.

"That's parents and their rules. With my parents I couldn't date until high school and it's the same rule for Ronnie Anne," she recalled him telling her.

Giving another exaggerated sigh of defeat, Lori picked up her phone and handbag and met her siblings in the living room. In her mind, it was going to be pure torture not talking or texting for a few hours.

"Kids, you look so wonderful," Rita exclaimed as she and Lynn Sr. walked into the living room. All of the girls except Lynn Jr. and Lisa wore new dresses. Lincoln was wearing a new pale green dress shirt and new pants.

"Here's my phone," Lori said dejectedly, then handed it over to her father.

"Before we leave, we're having an inspection," Lynn Sr. announced looking rather stern. The kids groaned. "But I don't have anything to hide," Leni exclaimed.

"Leni if you have your phone I'm afraid you have to hand it over to prevent Lori from using yours," Rita said.

After Leni handed over the phone, Rita continued. "Lola hand over your little purse." She emptied the contents on the living room table and found no makeup or mirrors. She checked the other pockets. "You're clear," Rita said.

As Lola repacked her purse, Rita checked Lana's dress pockets. Rita even checked Lori's purse to see if she was carrying an extra phone. After the inspection ended, Lynn Sr. looked at his watch and announced, "It's time to go."

Two minutes later, everyone was seated in Vanzilla. Lynn Sr. started the ignition and started driving to Colonial Lake where Lucas and Sara lived.

Thirty-five minutes later…

"We're here," Lynn Sr. stated as he saw his brother's house in the distance. A few seconds later, Vanzilla pulled into the driveway of the beautiful two story Mediterranean style home. "Wait a minute kids," Rita said, before anyone could step out of the van, "Remember the rules your father and I expect you to follow."

"Yes mom," they said in unison.

Lori sighed. "Let's get this over with," still annoyed with her parents taking her phone away. Rita picked up Lily's baby seat where she was fast asleep.

Walking up the pathway to the house, Luna remarked, "I wonder what Aunt Sara's going to make for dinner?'

'Your Aunt told me they're using a caterer so that she can spend more time interacting with us," Rita said.

After Lynn Sr. rang the doorbell Uncle Lucas opened the front door. Even though Lucas was two years older than his brother he looked much younger than Lynn Sr.

"Hello, Uncle Lucas," all ten children chanted.

"Hello Rita, hello kids," he responded. "Lincoln, put it there," he added, holding out his right hand. After shaking his nephew's hand, Lucas spotted Vanzilla parked in the driveway then smirked at his brother. "Lynn, don't tell me you're still driving that dinosaur?" he joked.

"But it's still in fairly good condition," Lynn Sr. defended.

As the family stepped inside the house, Lucas cautioned them.

"I have to warn you. Don't let the youngest ones enter the back yard. We are having the pool resurfaced and there's dangerous equipment lying around," Lucas told the Loud parents.

"Thanks for the warning, Lucas," said Rita.

They could hear various sounds coming from the kitchen, they walked into the spacious kitchen and saw Aunt Sara and eleven year old Jenna. Aunt Sara sported a pleasant smile as she greeted her brother-in-law's family. Jenna was wearing an apron and was putting frosting on cupcakes she made herself.

"Hello Rita, Lynn it's so nice to see you. It's been a while."

"Hello Aunt Sara, hello Jenna," the ten kids said at once. Jenna greeted her other family warmly.

"Aunt Sara, I love that dress you're wearing," Leni complimented her. Aunt Sara wore a lovely blue floor length dress.

"Thank you Leni. You kids have certainly grown since the last time I saw all of you," she exclaimed. Rita smiled at the compliment.

"Meanwhile, make yourselves at home in the family room. Oh, we might let Lauren play something on the piano after we eat."

"That's just great," Lori thought irritably. Lauren was a piano prodigy and won a few competitions. The family entered the living room except Lincoln who stayed with Jenna to assist her.

"Say brother, let's go in the den and talk," Lucas said to his brother. The two men walked away.

There was complete silence as Rita and the children sat in the family room.

Lana walked up to her mom and whispered, 'Mom I'm bored. Can I go into the playroom?"

"Sorry, Andy is not there so you have to sit quietly," Rita said. Lana returned to the ottoman she shared with Lola.

The silence ended when Lauren walked in the family room.

"Hello everyone," Lauren announced. Rita rushed to her side and hugged the sixteen year old girl.

"So nice to see you Lauren," she greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Aunt Rita," she replied.

She noticed the twins looking bored.

"Aunt Rita, you don't mind if I turn on the TV for Lola and Lana?" she asked.

The twins perked up. "No," was Rita's reply.

As Lauren turned the TV on, Rita gave Lori a look of determination. Lori sighed.

"Hi, Lauren how's everything going. Seen any good movies lately?" Lori asked in a measured tone.

Before Lauren could answer, Lincoln and Jenna entered the family room.

"Oh hi Lauren," Lincoln said cheerfully.

She walked towards her cousin. "Hi Lincoln, how are you?"

After Lincoln answered that he was fine, the doorbell rang for the second time.

"That must be the caterers," Lauren said.

As Lauren and her mother directed the caterers into the living room where the party was being held, Andrew and Natalie walked in the family room that moment and were greeted by everyone.

"Where's Zachary? Lisa asked Natalie, "I must congra-,"

Then she remembered her mother's request to speak like a four year old.

"I want to tell him I'm happy for him."

Luan approached Andrew and Natalie.

"Hey," Luan said. "Why did the cookie go to the hospital?

Andrew and Natalie looked puzzled.

"Cause it was feeling crummy," Luan joked, then laughed.

"Tell us another one," Andrew and Natalie asked Luan after they stopped laughing.

"You want to hear a pizza joke? Never mind, it's pretty cheesy," Luan said.

Before Andrew and Natalie could chuckle a teenage voice said, "Hello everybody."

Everyone turned around to see Zachary the guest of honor.

Rita rushed towards Zachary and embraced him. "Zachary, I'm very proud of you. This is a great opportunity for you. It's so nice that another child in this family is going to college at such a young age."

Lisa walked up to him. "Hi Zach, I'm so happy for you," she said simply.

His other cousins offered their congratulations.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and the fourteen year old excused himself to answer it. Two of his friends, Dante, an African-American and Matthew a Caucasian with brown hair walked in. Zachary introduced them to his other family.

After the caterers left, Aunt Sara told Lauren to inform her husband and brother-in-law the party was starting now.


	5. The party

The two families entered the living room where the party was being held. Music was playing and there was a huge banner reading "Congratulations Zachary". There was the dining room table that was beautifully decorated and a smaller table with a sheet cake that was decorated in blue and yellow icing and the same message on the banner was written on the cake. Sara asked the younger children to sit at the smaller table. "Lauren, could you sit with the children to assist them," she requested.

Natalie, Andrew, Jenna, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lynn Jr, and Lauren sat at the smaller table while the others quickly took seats at the bigger table.

Rita placed Lily's car seat (the baby was still asleep) beside her chair.

"All right everyone dinner is served," Lucas announced in a cheerful voice.

Mrs. Loud overheard Lauren offering Lana and Lola something. 'No thank you," they said very politely.

At the larger table, the adults and older kids conversed over various topics while they ate.

"So Lori I hear you have a boyfriend," Uncle Lucas asked his oldest niece.

She replied yes and talked about Bobby for a few minutes.

"He sounds like a great guy," said Aunt Sara.

"Luna, Luan, and Leni, what's happening since the last time I saw you," she added.

Luan talked about her party business, Leni mentioned she was sewing items like cushions and pillowcases and selling them at a friend's retail store, and Luna mentioned her local gigs.

Uncle Lucas was quite impressed. "It's refreshing to hear about young ladies having their own business," he remarked. The three girls thanked their uncle.

"If you girls want any business advice, just call me," he told the three girls.

At the kids table, Lincoln sat next to Jenna and they talked about the latest issue of Ace Savvy, Lynn Jr. talked to Natalie about her last soccer match. Lisa wished she was home working on her latest experiment. Rita glanced over at the kids table and was satisfied that Lana and Lola were behaving themselves. Zachary and his friends were sitting on the sofa since there was no more space at the kids table.

"Dang it," Lucy whispered to herself when she accidentally dropped a chicken wing her dark purple dress leaving a small stain.

"What's the matter?" Lynn Jr. whispered to her.

"I dropped a chicken wing on my new dress," Lucy whispered back. She managed to remove the stain with her napkin.

"That food was delicious," Lynn Sr. exclaimed to his brother and sister-in-law after dinner was over. As everyone scattered in various directions, suddenly Lily awoke and started crying. "Oh, Lily's awake," Rita exclaimed.

She could tell Lily's diaper needed changing by a certain odor.

"Sara, I need to change her right away. Luna could you please grab the diaper bag from the family room?" she asked.

"Sure Mom," was Luna's response.

"You can use the bathroom downstairs, Rita," Aunt Sara told her.

After Rita and Luna departed, Aunt Sara told everyone that the cake cutting will commence after they returned.

Lola and Lana became a little impatient after two minutes elapsed. They had been longing to get some cake before dinner even started. Luna had already returned and was sitting with Luan and Zachary and his friends.

"I wish mom would come back so we can get some cake," Lola whispered to Lana.

"Yeah, how long does it takes to change a diaper?" Lana said impatiently.

Just two more minutes passed when Rita returned with a contented Lily.

"All right everyone, we're going to start cutting the cake," Uncle Lucas announced.

While Lucas turned off the music, everyone quickly gathered around the table. Zachary stood on one side, and the twins were standing at the other end with their mother watching them closely.

"Before we start cutting this beautiful cake, I'd like to say a few words," Uncle Lucas said proudly.

"Oh come on," Lori thought irritably, she just wanted this party to end.

Lucas began, "Before we start cutting this beautiful cake, Zachary, your mom and I would like to say again how proud we are of you getting accepted into college at such a young age. I bet you can still remember your first day entering high school three years ago and now you're the second child in our family (he's talking about Lisa) to achieve this opportunity. I'd like to end by asking you Zachary to make the most of this great opportunity handed to you. No matter what you achieve in life, what career you chose, your family including your Aunt, Uncle and cousins will be proud of you."

After his father's speech, Zachary was asked if he had anything to say by his mother.

"I just want to thank Aunt Rita, Uncle Lynn, my friends Dante and Matthew and all my cousins for attending this party, and I'll not make this opportunity go to waste." Zachary said.

"I'd like to recite a poem I wrote for this occasion, it's called "Congratulations," announced Lucy in a less monotone voice.

It wasn't going to be the usual dark poetry she always wrote, her parents even made her recite the poem for their approval the night before Zachary's party and thought it was appropriate.

Once Lucy ended her poem, Aunt Sara asked Lauren to help cut the cake.

"Finally," both Lana and Lola thought at the same time. The first slice was given to Zachary of course, then everyone else. Lauren actually overheard the twins getting impatient about the cake before their mom returned with Lily, so she made sure to give them slices that were the same size. Once receiving their slices, they were happy as clams. Uncle Lucas had decided to turn the music back on.

After everybody was served cake, the four adults made their way to the couch in the corner and the children except Lori and Leni in the family room. Zachary asked Lincoln if he wanted to hang with him and his friends. Lincoln agreed.

A while later, as Lori sat with Leni on the love seat, Rita left the couch and walked up to her two eldest daughters.

"Lori, remember you're to talk with Lauren," she reminded her in a low voice.

"But mom," Lori whispered back, "I already did."

"Asking her one question wasn't enough, do it or you won't see your phone again," Rita whispered back, then returned to her seat.

"Don't worry Lori," Leni said. "I'll stay with you."


	6. Twin fight

Lola and Lana rushed into the playroom with their cousin Andrew after eating their slices of cake. Lola was able to find a toy or two that was gender neutral to play with, meanwhile Lincoln was sitting with Zachary, Mathew and Dante in the family room.

"Lincoln, I can't believe you have so many sisters," Dante whispered, "Mmm, is the one in the green dress available?"

Lincoln answered with a chuckle, "Cool your jets, Dante, Leni's sixteen."

Dante gave a look of disappointment.

"Lincoln do you play any sports," Matthew asked.

Lincoln answered no but he had practiced some martial arts then mentioned breaking his arm at a tournament when he attempted to break some boards with his right hand.

Matthew winced a little, then remarked, "Ouch!"

Meanwhile the four adults were talking about their children.

"So how is Lincoln and the girls doing academically?" Sara asked Rita and Lynn Sr.

"Well, Lincoln and Lori's grades are excellent, but the other girls need to apply themselves more, even though they get some tutoring from Lisa," Rita admitted.

Aunt Sara managed to hide her surprise at hearing that her four year old niece was tutoring some of her own teenage sisters.

"And Lana's handwriting needs a bit of improvement," Rita continued.

"So Lynn I hear that Lori has a golf tournament coming up," Lucas asked his brother.

"Yes she has and I'm so proud of her," Lynn Sr. boasted.

After finishing her slice of cake while talking with Leni, Lori sought out Lauren who also finished eating her cake

"Can we talk," Lori asked her cousin.

"Sure, we can talk in my room," Lauren said. Rita had overheard Lori and smiled in satisfaction at Lori.

Lauren, Lori and Leni walked into Lauren's spacious bedroom upstairs. Lori noticed there was a television in one corner. She began feeling a little envious about it.

"You're so lucky to have a TV in your bedroom," Lori said.

"I got it as a present for my sixteenth birthday, "Lauren said modestly.

"Did you have a sweet sixteen birthday?" Lauren asked.

"No, just a small party at home since my parents cannot afford expensive parties," Lori answered.

Leni asked Lauren if she watched _Dream Boat_ and the sixteen year old answered sometimes she gets the chance to watch the show.

"All right what else can I say," Lori thought, "I could ask if she has a boyfriend but she's probably not allowed to have one."

"I think she should choose Brett," Lori uttered, in reference to the main character Karen on _Dream Boat_ in her quest to find love

"Definitely," Lauren responded.

Meanwhile in the playroom, Lola had been playing with a stuffed animal pretending that it was a guest at a pretend tea party. She placed it down and turned away for just a moment. Lana thought she was finished with the toy and picked it up.

"Hey I was playing with that," Lola said angrily.

"And it's my turn now," Lana said. Both girls started pulling it back and forth.

Then Andrew managed to take it away from them and said, "Please stop fighting over my toys." Before he knew it, both girls began kicking and hitting him while attempting to grab the stuffed animal out of his hands.

Natalie dashed out of the playroom. "Mom, Aunt Rita, come quickly. Lola and Lana are attacking Andrew," she said as she entered the living room.

"Oh no," both mothers gasped then followed Natalie to the playroom and found Lola and Lana grabbing at the stuffed toy while Andrew was holding it.

"Give it back," the twin girls shouted as Andrew cried.

"Lola and Lana, stop," Rita screamed then she grabbed Lola while Aunt Sara grabbed Lana away from the frightened six year old boy.

"I can't believe this," Rita said angrily as the twins faced their mother.

Meanwhile Aunt Sara was comforting her son. The two fathers and Lincoln had followed Sara and Rita and were looking at the scene

"Your father and I made all these rules to make sure you behaved and both of you still had to start a fight. Why do I even bother? " Rita fumed at the twins.

"Now tell Andrew you're sorry," Rita said sternly

After the twin sisters apologized to Andrew, Aunt Sara spoke, "Rita I don't want to say this but I cannot tolerate that sort of behavior. If Lucas and I invite your family to any other function I'm afraid you'll have to get a baby sitter for Lana and Lola," she said sadly.

"I understand completely," Rita said shamefaced.

Rita then turned to Lincoln. "Could you get Lori and Leni? They're with Lauren in her room. We're leaving," she asked.

Lincoln ran upstairs and found Laurens room slightly ajar. He gave a small knock on the door and Lauren told him to come in.

"What," Lori said somewhat annoyed at her brothers intrusion.

Lincoln blurted out, "Mom says we have to leave now."

"Why," Leni asked her brother.

"You won't believe this. Lola and Lana were attacking Andrew because he took away a toy they were fighting over," Lincoln explained to his sisters.

Lauren facial expression changed into one of disbelief.

"Oh no!" Leni gasped.

"Mom must have been furious at them," Lori said.

As the sisters and Lincoln departed, Lauren wondered to herself, "But they seemed such nice girls."

Once Rita, Lynn Sr. and their children gathered at the front door, Aunt Sara looked at Rita and said, "Lucas and I are sorry the party had to end this way."

"We'll see that they are properly punished," Lynn Sr. reassured his sister-in-law.

With the exception of Lana and Lola, the children said goodbye to Sara, Lucas and their cousins before leaving. The family didn't speak to each other as they walked down the path leading to where Vanzilla was parked. It was only when Lynn Sr. drove through the gates of his brother's house that the silence was broken.

"Lana and Lola, I can't believe you had to attack your cousin like that. I can just imagine what your Uncle and Aunt are thinking about us as a family. Why couldn't you behave yourselves like Lincoln and your sisters?" Rita implored.

"Yes why did you two have to ruin everything? I was actually beginning to enjoy being there," Lynn Jr. asked her twin sisters.

"Who cares, at least I'll get my phone back," Lori declared.

Lincoln was holding a plastic container with some of the cupcakes he assisted his cousin Jenna with icing in his lap. He really enjoyed talking to Jenna, Zachary, Dante and Matthew. He was glad for the opportunity to converse with other boys and had a wonderful time. He was somewhat annoyed to be leaving his cousins so soon.

Rita finally spoke. "Lana and Lola, for the next three weeks you're not allowed to watch TV, have tea parties or play outside."

"But mom, we told Andy we're sorry," the repentant six year old wailed.

"You still have to be punished," Rita responded.

The remainder of the ride home was silent.

Sometime Later….

"Oh what a day," Luna exclaimed as she stepped out of Vanzilla. Once inside the house Lori raced into her parents' bedroom and started searching for her cell phone. "Lana and Lola get upstairs to your room now and change into your night clothes, then brush your teeth then get right into bed," Rita commanded.

As both girls glumly walked up the stairs, Lori triumphantly called out, "I found it," then dashed past the twins, eager to start texting Bobby for hours.

After Rita took Lily to prepare her for bed, Lynn Sr. called the other kids into the living room.

"I just want to say your mother and I are so pleased that you listened to us and never once argued or displayed bad manners," he told them.

The children decided to unwind by watching some television before going to bed.

Later, while Sara and Lucas were preparing for bed after helping their children with the cleaning up, Sara could remember one sentence her sister-in-law uttered while chastising Lana and Lola.

"Why do I even bother," was the sentence.

Aunt Sara could sense that her brother-in-law and Rita were putting up some façade in regards to their huge family. She knew it had to be difficult to raise so many kids and there had to be disagreements among the siblings. Of course she had no idea about her niece's temperaments and competitive natures. She even noticed Rita looking over at the kids table during dinner occasionally as if anticipating any misbehavior among her nieces and nephew.

'Earth to Sara," she heard Lucas telling her as they settled under the bed sheets. "What are you thinking about?"

"Lana and Lola definitely have disciplinary problems and your brother and Rita are apparently too overwhelmed to tackle the problem," Sara answered, "Those girls need counselling."

"But if Lynn cannot afford to trade in Vanzilla for a new van, it means they wouldn't be able to afford getting Lana and Lola some counselling," Lucas said.

"That's true," Sara admitted before turning off her bedside lamp.

Before she fell asleep, Sara immediately thought of something.

"Are Lynn and Rita afraid of their children?'


End file.
